Justice Power Society of Avengers: Parallel Works
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: En este fic explicaré cosas que han ocurrido antes que empezara el fic "Justice Power Society of Avengers" y el origen de los miembros del grupo.
1. Capítulo 1: Génesis

Bienvenidos a:

**Justice Power Society of Avengers: Parallel Works **

En este fic explicaré cosas que han ocurrido antes que empezara el fic "Justice Power Society of Avengers" y el origen de los miembros del grupo.

**Capítulo 1: Génesis.**

El día en que el universo anterior al nuestro estaba a punto de morir, La Presencia, Aquel que está por encima de Todo, El Padre de la Creación, creó un huevo que, al eclosionar, provocó el Big Bang, del cual nació el Universo actual y el Universo de Antimateria, este último creado a causa de la intervención de Krona, el Guardián renegado que anhelaba saber como se creó el Universo. Del Universo anterior solamente sobrevivieron unos pocos. El superviviente más conocido y temido por todos es Galan, también llamado Galactus, el devorador de mundos. Más tarde, Dios plantó una semilla, del cual crecería un árbol que daría vida a los dioses, cuya función sería crear, proteger y destruir la vida. También dejó en cada planeta un panteón de dioses para que la tarea de los Shin-jins fuera más fácil. Como último acto en el Universo, se encargó de dividir el Planeta de los Nuevo Dioses en New Genesis y Apokolips.

Entonces le dijo a Arceus:

-Te dejo a ti y a estos dioses al cargo del Universo. Yo no intervendré, ya que quiero que los habitantes del Universo sean capaces de solucionar sus asuntos solos. Solamente intervendré cuando haya una crisis de gran magnitud.-Dicho esto, El Padre de Todo se fue al Plano Astral.

Del huevo que Dios creó nació la criatura viviente llamada Arceus. Después, Arceus creo un huevo del cual nació Mew, el pokemon del cual proceden el resto de pokemons. Más tarde, Arceus, el pokemon Alfa, creó a Dialga (que dio origen al tiempo),a Palkia (que dio origen al espacio y las dimensiones) y a Giratina (Que controla la Antimateria). Éste último era demasiado violento y fue desterrado a una dimensión paralela llamada Mundo Distorsión. Desde ahí, el pokemon observaba el mundo desde cualquier superficie reflectante, ya sean espejos o metales.

Más tarde, se formó la Tierra, y en ella nacieron Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza, los cuales crearon los continentes, los océanos y el cielo. Pero pronto, Groudon y Kyogre pelearon por el dominio del Planeta Tierra. Arriesgando la estabilidad del mundo, Rayquaza intervino y calmó a lo combatientes con un grito agudísimo. Los tres fueron a dormir un largo sueño. Después aparecerían los dinosaurios y los pokemon fósiles como Aerodactyl, Kabutops o Anorith. Beerus, el Dios de la Detrucción hizo una visita a la Tierra, pero al confundir la forma de ser de los animales prehistóricos con una falta de respeto, decidió extinguirlos. Luego fue al Planeta de los Kaioh-Shin, donde encerró en una espada a uno de ellos por una discusión estúpida, estaban debatiendo que clase de chica es más sexy, las rubias o las morenas. El Kaioh Shin dijo las morenas y Beerus las rubias. Al ver que no lograba convencer al viejo Kaioh Shin, lo encerró en una espada.

Arceus creó a Azelf, Uxie y Mesprit, que con su sabiduría, voluntad y sus emociones crearon a los humanos y a los animales corrientes. Uno de estos humanos fue radiado por un extraño cometa, convirtiéndose en Vándalo Salvaje.

Regigigas dio forma a los continentes y creo a Regice, Registeel y a Regirock para que le protegieran mientras este descansaba. Los Shaymin se encargaron de hacer que la vegetación creciera.

Arceus, habiendo gastado mucho poder al crear la vida y el universo, fue a descansar al Plano Astral junto con su dueño.

Mientras, en el espacio, un malvado brujo llamado Bibidi encontró un huevo que contenía un gran mal olvidado. Este se lo apropió y lo liberó.

-¿Qué es este extraño huevo? Y aquí pone "Paparappa". ¿Qué rayos es esto?-Dijo Bibidi. En ese momento, el huevo se abrió y de él salió un monstruo rosado con el aspecto de un niño.-¿Qué eres tú?

-¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡Ajajajajajajaja!-Dijo mientras destruía parte del edificio donde estaba escondido el huevo.

Decidió llamar al monstruo Majin Buu, y comenzó la conquista del Universo y del Mas Allá. En menos de 5 semanas, Buu destruyó galaxias enteras. Entonces los Kaioh Shin decidieron intervenir. Dos de ellos, la del Oeste y el del Norte, perecieron en la batalla, y el Kaioh Shin del Sur y el Dai Kaioh Shin fueron absorbidos por el Majin. Al absorber al último, Buu se volvió inocente como un niño de cinco años, lo cual le vino muy bien al brujo Bibidi, ya que le permitió controlar mejor al demonio. El próximo objetivo de Bibidi era la Tierra, pero una vez llegó, el Kaioh Shin superviviente lo asesinó y escondió el huevo de Buu en la Tierra. Lo que ese dios no sabía e que Bibidi tenía un hijo, que en cuanto se enteró de la muerte de su padre, busco una forma de vengare de Kaioh Shin.

Cuando el hombre comenzó a hacer civilizaciones y a adorar a los Pokemon como divinidades, en la mente de algunos hombres avaros surgió la idea de usar a los pokemon como armas o como herramientas para conseguir el beneficio propio. Esto provocó que los Pokemon Legendarios decidieran desaparecer de la vista del hombre hasta que uno de gran corazón puro aparezca.

Algunos de esos hombres malvados se unieron en organizaciones criminales. Así nacieron el Team Rocket, el Team Aqua, el Team Magma, el Team Galaxy, el Team Plasma y el Team Fire. Organizaciones que buscan explotar a los pokemon para deseos egoístas. Estas organizaciones normalmente actúan discretamente para evitar tener a organizaciones como SHIELD o el FBI encima. El Team Plasma se hizo pasar por una ONG pacífica que iba en contra de la explotación pokemon y animal, pero lo que en realidad quería era desarmar a la humanidad y conquistar la Tierra con facilidad. Pero el Team Rocket se puso en su camino y acabaron con Plasma. El Team Aqua, el Team Magma y el Team Galaxy fueron derrotadas realmente por un joven llamado Ash, aunque los medios atribuyen estos hechos a 3 miembros del Team Rocket. El Team Rocket sigue activo y el Team Flare espera pacientemente hacer su movimiento.

La polución hizo que aparecieran seres como Koffing o Muk.

Y el reloj avanza hasta llegar al año 1994, en el que un grupo de jóvenes que se hacían llamar Monster Makers estaban discutiendo la posibilidad de crear vida digital.

-Observa esto.-Dijo Shibumi, mientras sacaba una pokeball y la abrió.-Esta cosa salió de mi ordenador el otro día y lo atrapé. Me puse en contacto con un hombre llamado Oak y me dijo que era un Porygon, un pokemon que vive en Internet. ¿Sabes que significa esto?

-¿Qué nuestras teorías para crear vida digital son posibles.-Dijo Janyu.

-Posibles no.-Dijo mientras abría su ordenador portátil.-Son una realidad. He analizado a este pokemon y he podido crear a este ser.-Dijo mientras en la pantalla aparecía un Botamon.

-Es increíble. Por esto nos van a dar un nobel.-Dijo Janyu.

-No, mejor ocultar nuestro proyecto a la sociedad. Mira a los pokemons, hay gente malvada y cruel que los usa para actos vandálicos. Imagina que harían con esto. Los usarían en guerras y para atacar a gente inocente.

-Tienes razón, Shibumi. ¿Y cómo tienes pensado llamar a estos seres?

-Digimons o Monstruos Digitales. Si Pokemon son monstruos de bolsillo, estos son monstruos digitales, es decir, que viven en Internet.

Shibumi y los Monster Makers tuvieron que dejar el proyecto digimon abandonado por dos causas.

Una era la falta de fondos.

La otra era que el Servicio de Inteligencia de Japón los estaba vigilando muy de cerca.

Pero, aún así, el Mundo Digital que crearon se fue desarrollando por su cuenta, usando grandes cantidades de información que había en Internet. Así, empezaron a evolucionar y tomar formas de dinosaurio, pájaros, peces, humanos. Incluso de seres que los humanos creían que eran mitos. Hasta que un día, un virus infectó a uno de ellos. Este digimon empezó a almacenar datos de basura y residuos hasta convertirse en Apocalymon, del cual surgieron los digimons oscuros. Entonces, como último recurso, el Mundo Digital llamó a cuatro niños, que usaron el poder de cuatro digimons para sellar al Maligno Digimon en un muro de fuego. Esos niños volvieron a sus casas y nunca más vieron a sus compañeros. Esos digimons serían conocidos más tarde como las Bestias Sagradas de los 4 puntos cardinales.

Al mismo tiempo, Los Cuatro Fantásticos fueron al espacio donde fueron afectados por la radiación cósmica, la cual les dio poderes. Pero lo que no sabía la gente es que esa misma radiación afectó a un virus, dando vida así al pokemon Deoxys. Al mismo tiempo, en un antiguo laboratorio del Proyecto Cadmus que había sido ocupado por el Team Rocket, el Doctor Fuji clonó con éxito al primer Pokemon, Mewtwo, usando genes de Mew. Pero el nuevo ser se reveló y destruyó el lugar. Su paradero actual es desconocido.

**#########**

Y hasta aquí la primera historia.

Espero os haya gustado.

Saludos y gracias por leerla.


	2. Capítulo 2: Reino

**Capítulo 2: Reino.**

Nuestra historia comienza en un planeta verde llamado Namek, en el que hubo un gran cataclismo que dejo con vida a dos namekianos. Uno que fue mandado a la Tierra por su padre Kattatsu, y otro joven que tenía grandes poderes mágicos. Este namekiano repobló su planeta y creo unos artilugios llamados bolas de dragón. Estas esferas tienen la capacidad de conceder cualquier deseo. Esto llamó la atención de un viejo Kaioh Shin y el líder de una Orden que buscaba la armonía del Universo.

-Quiero que sepas, venerable líder de los namekianos-Dijo el Kaioh Shin.-que el uso exagerado de estas esferas puede traer caos y destrucción al Universo

-Usarlas con sabiduría debéis.-Dijo el Maestro de los Jedi, Yoda.-Ya que una alteración en la Fuerza de ellas recibo.

-Esta bien, señor Yoda y venerable Kaioh Shin.-Dijo el Saichoro.-No las usaremos salvo en casos de emergencia. Tenéis mi palabra.

Pero lo que no sabían era que, en la Tierra, el namekiano superviviente fue nombrado nuevo Kamisama, y creó unas esferas que veía en sueños y de las que tenía un vago recuerdo.

-Señor Popo.-Dijo Kamisama.- Voy a enviar estas esferas a la Tierra como una forma de disculparme por haber enviado allí a mi parte malvada, la cual espera el momento adecuado para atacar la Tierra. Sólo espero que las usen con sabiduría.-Entonces Kamisama hizo un hechizo que mandó a las esferas por todo el planeta.

Pronto llegaría el día en que serían activadas por un hombre sabio y de corazón puro.

Hace 500 años, la Tierra fue saqueada por el gran gigante Oars. Kamisama pensó que alguien las usaría para reparar todo el daño o sellar al demonio. Pero no fue necesario, el mismo Oars acabó con su propia amenaza al bañarse en un lago de agua helada.

Hace 400 años, en un reino cuyo nombre ha sido olvidado, un hombre que vivía en la miseria encontró en medio de escombros y basura un libro viejo y destrozado. En el se hablaba de la leyenda de unas esferas creadas por Kamisama y que éste regaló a la humanidad. Estas bolas tenían el don de conceder cualquier deseo. Podían resucitar gente, podían dar riquezas, podían pedir cualquier cosa. Este hombre tomó la decisión de ir en su búsqueda y realizar el sueño de su vida: ser un monarca pacífico y bondadoso con su pueblo. La búsqueda de las bolas de dragón le llevó varios meses. Tuvo que recorrer tierra y mar. Pero llegó el día en que por fin las encontró. En sus ojos se podía ver felicidad. Felicidad por que su esfuerzo tuvo frutos. Felicidad porque su sueño se haría realidad enseguida. Entonces de su bolsa sacó ese libro viejo y leyó las palabras para invocar al dragón.

-¡Sal Dragón Sagrado y concédeme mi deseo!-Dijo el hombre.

Entonces el cielo se tornó negro, las esferas comenzaron a radiar y de estas, un haz de luz se elevaba hacía el cielo. Esta luz se convirtió en un dragón imponente.

-Dime cual es tu deseo. Yo, el dragón Shenron te lo concederé fácilmente.

-Deseo ser el rey de todo el mundo. Rey de reyes. Que todos me adoren. Toda mi vida y que mis descendientes gobiernen sin problemas. Quiero ser un rey bueno y ejemplar para su pueblo.

-Es un deseo fácil. Concedido. Y ahora me voy.-El dragón desapareció y las esferas salieron volando, dividiéndose a lo largo y ancho del mundo. El Sol volvió a brillar en el cielo, y cuando el joven se giró, vio que había un gran palacio detrás de él, con sus siervos, y un pueblo que le aclamaba y adoraba. El nuevo monarca decidió llamar a esa ciudad Mariejois.

Un año después, 20 naciones del mundo, entre ellas Alabasta y Dressrosa, atacaron a un Reino Antiguo cuyo nombre quedó borrado de la historia. El rey del mundo, enfadado, se reunió con los monarcas de esas naciones para pedirles explicaciones.

-¿Por qué habéis atacado este reino? ¿Qué motivos teníais?-Dijo el Rey. El monarca de Dressrosa, de la familia Donquixote, se levantó y le dio una explicación.

-La razón es obvia, gran rey.-Dijo Donquixote.-Ese reino planeaba destronarle, y nosotros no podíamos dejar que le pasara algo a usted.-Donquixote se sentó en su asiento. El rey, engatusado por el carisma que caracteriza a la familia Donquixote, le creyó y dejo de darle importancia al asunto.-"Fufufufufu, ha picado"-Pensaba Donquixote mientras una siniestra sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara y en la de sus compañeros reyes. Menos en la de Nefertari, que dudaba que ese Reino fuera una amenaza.

-Y ahora, respondiendo a vuestra proposición de crear una organización mundial con el propósito de que reinos hostiles como el recién derrotado sean una amenaza, la acepto gustosamente. Y acepto gustosamente ser líder de dicha organización. Caballeros, el Gobierno Mundial ya es oficial..Dicho eso los 20 reyes aplaudieron.-Además, me gustaría pediros que vuestras familia vengan a vivir aquí.

Todos los reyes aceptaron menos la familia Nefertari.

-Lo siento mucho.-Dijo Nefertari.-Pero no puedo abandonar a mi gente de Alabasta.

Y así, las familias reales, salvo la Nefertari fueron a vivir a Mariejois. Pero antes, dejaron familias reales sustitutas como gobernantes de sus naciones. En el caso de Dressrosa, Donquixote dejó al primer miembro de la familai Riku como nuevo rey del país. Con el paso del tiempo, los descendientes de estas familias que fueron a vivir a Mariejois serian conocidos como Dragones Celestiales.

Cien años después de la fundación del Gobierno Mundial, un rey demonio que respondía al nombre de Piccolo, la parte malvada de Kamisama, por fin movió ficha y atacó la Tierra con su ejército de demonios. Cuando se disponía a atacar Mariejois, el maestro de artes marciales, Mutaito y sus dos discípulos, derrotaron al ejercito demoníaco y sellaron al rey demonio. Mutaito falleció en la batalla. Días después, gente asegura haber visto un demonio de piel naranja y ropas azules volar por el cielo. Pero como no volvió a ser visto más, pensaron que era una mentira de algún gracioso que quiso asustar a la gente que aún tenía en mente el horror de Piccolo.

La Familia Real Mundial no tuvo más problemas graves hasta el estallido de las Guerras Mundiales. El padre del actual Rey del Mundo, considerándose culpable de no haber podido detener tales conflictos, abdicó en su hijo. Su hijo y actual Rey del Mundo poco problemas tuvo al principio de su reinado como la aparición de metahumanos y el Ejército de la Red Ribbon, pero eran mantenidos a raya por la aparición de superhéroes. Pero sus mayores problemas fueron el regreso de Piccolo, solucionado por un niño anónimo, y la amenaza del Bio-Androide Cell, derrotado por Mr Satan. Tras ver la magnitud de estas amenazas, el Rey autorizó la formación de grupos como los Vengadores, La Liga de la Justicia y la Justice Power Society of Avengers, los cuales resuelven las amenazas que se presentan, como Starro, Loki o los Radam.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3: Registro

**Capítulo 3: Registro.**

Tras haber vuelto del nuevo continente, los miembros del grupo se encontraban descansando, pero Batman se encontraba actualizando su base de datos. En ese momento aparece Alfred.

-¿Haciendo algunos cambios señorito?

-Sí, Alfred. Ya sabes que necesito tener los datos actualizados siempre.

-Veo que son las fichas de los jóvenes que ha reunido en el grupo.

-Así es.

Batman siguió tecleando.

clack, clack, clack.

_**Archivo:Justice Power Society of Avengers.**_

Grupo formado por los héroes que ayudaron a repeler la invasión de una raza alienígena llamada Radam. Este grupo representa la esperanza en el futuro, ya que puede haber un día en que los Vengadores y La Liga ya no estén.

**Miembros:**

_**1-"Mugiwara"; "PlasticBoy";Monkey D Luffy. Nombre en clave: Capitán.**_

Monkey D Luffy, el temido pirata con una recompensa de 400 millones de berrys. Líder de los Mugiwara. Nieto del "Héroe de la Marina" Garp e hijo del Líder Revolucionario Dragon. Usuario actual de la fruta Gomu Gomu. Tiene gran dominio del Haki y es un excelente luchador. Pero su habilidad más temible es hacer que cualquier persona, ya sea amigo o enemigo, sea su aliado, como demostró en la Guerra de Marinford, haciendo aliados con enemigos antiguos como Buggy o Crocodile. Su sueño es ser el Rey Pirata.

_**2-SuperBoy; Conner Kent; Kon-El. Nombre en clave: Legado.**_

Superboy, clon creado por el Proyecto Cadmus, usando ADN de Superman y de Lex Luthor. Al principio solamente usaba telekinesis táctil, que le permitía emular los poderes de Superman, pero más tarde empezó a desarrollar los poderes de un kriptoniano. Sueña con ser un héroe mayor que Superman, y teme convertirse en un villano como Luthor.

_**3-Gran Saiyaman; Son Gohan. Nombre en clave: Héroe.**_

Saiyaman, hijo de Son Goku, ganador del 23º Torneo de Artes Marciales. Posee un gran poder que lo sitúa a la altura de los kriptonianos y tiene un gran dominio del Ki. Su sueño es ser un gran científico.

**_4-Sailor Moon; Usagi Tsukino; Nombre en clave: Princesa._**

Reencarnación de una Princesa de un reino que había en la Luna. Posee un poder impresionante, y al igual que Luffy, atrae a la gente a su alrededor y es capaz de ver el lado bueno de la gente. Su sueño es un mundo pacífico.

_**5-Caballero de Pegaso; Seiya; Nombre en clave: Santo.**_

Poseedor de una armadura forjada en tiempos mitológicos. Guardián de la reencarnación de Atenea. Tiene un gran dominio del cosmo, una energía similar al ki que domina Gohan. Su sueño es encontrar a su hermana Seika.

_**6-MegaMan; Mega; Nombre en clave: Bombardero Azul.**_

Robot creado por el Doctor Light para detener al Doctor Wily. A pesar de ser un androide, posee un poder impresionante y un alma que lo hace parecer más humano que robot. Su sueño es un mundo en el que convivan pacíficamente robots y humanos.

_**7-Mazinger Z; Kouji Kabuto; Nombre en clave: Fortaleza de Hierro.**_

Mecha creado por el profesor Kabuto y que posee un poder que iguala al de un dios y al de un demonio. Su sueño es ser un científico como su padre y su abuelo.

_**8-AngeWoMon; Hikari Yagami y Tailmon; Nombre en clave: Ángel de la Luz.**_

Digimon entrenado por el villano Vamdemon. Posee el poder de la luz. El sueño de Hikari y Tailmon es un mundo en que humanos y digimons vivan en armonía.

_**9-Tekkaman Blade; D-Boy; Nombre en clave: Misterio.**_

Humano modificado por los Radams. Posee un poder tremendo. Su sueño es acabar con la raza Radam. Teme perder el control y destruirlo todo.

_**10-Tokoro Tennosuke; nombre en clave: Ridículo.**_

Ser gelatinoso que una vez fue líder del Escuadrón A de Cazadores de Pelo del Imperio Margarita, reino despótico situado al norte de Japón. Usuario de la Técnica secreta del temblor. Su sueño es que alguien le devore.

_**11-EVA 01; Shinji Hikari; Nombre en clave: Salvaje.**_

Hijo de Gendo Ikari, líder de NERV. Su mecha fue creado para combatir a los Ángeles. Su sueño es vivir tranquilo.

**_12-Lina Inverse; Nombre en clave: Demonio._**

Hechicera procedente de un continente olvidado. Es experta en magia negra y caótica, podría ser superior a Strange o el Doctor Destino. Su sueño es ser multimillonaria.

Si algo grave le ocurriera al mundo, a los Vengadores y a la Liga, sabed que se puede confiar en ellos.

-Bueno. Por hoy ya es suficiente. Mañana avisaré a la Liga y a los Vengadores y les informaré sobre el descubrimiento de hoy. Buenas noche, Alfred.

-Buenas noches, joven Bruce. Que descanse bien.

-Gracias.


	4. Capítulo 4: Alianzas

**Capítulo 4: Alianzas.**

Isla Paraiso. Hace 13 años.

La reina Hipólita había llamado a su hija Diana, más conocida en el mundo de lo hombres como Wonder Woman. La reina iba a darle una misión.

-Hija mía. Como sabrás, además de Themyscira, en el mundo hay más pueblos en la que la presencia del hombre está prohibida. Uno de esos lugares es Amazon Lily, isla situada en el Calm Belt.

-Sí, madre. Recuerdo que hicisteis un pacto con una Emperatriz de la isla llamada Gloriosa, en la época en la que tu eras Wonder Woman y luchaste en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Cierto hija. Verás, en Amazon Lily han escogido a una nueva Princesa Serpiente. Ahora quiero que vayas a esa isla y renueves nuestra alianza.

-De acuerdo.

Y dicho esto, Wonder Woman partió hacía Amazon Lily. Por el camino, tuvo que luchar contra varias bestias marinas que hacían que ese mar fuera innavegable. Pero consiguió derrotarlos y llegó a la Isla, donde una mujer anciana le frenó el paso.

-¿Quién eres tú? Identifícate.

-Soy Diana, princesa de Themyscira. Y estoy aquí por orden de la Reina Hipólita.

-¿Eres una amazona de Themyscira? Esta bien, te guiaré hasta la Princesa Serpiente.-Dijo la anciana.-"Así que aún estás bien, vieja amiga."

Diana y la anciana llegaron al Palacio. Allí les recibió la Princesa Serpiente, era una chica joven de unos 18 años.

-¡Nyon! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No te desterró la anterior Princesa Serpiente a las afueras de esta isla?

-Sí, Princesa Serpiente, pero veréis, he guiado hasta vos a una emisaria de Themyscira.

-¿Themyscira? ¿Y de quién se trata?

-Permitid que me presente. Soy Diana, princesa de las amazonas de Themyscira.

-Ya veo. Yo soy Boa Hancock, nueva emperatriz de Amazon Lily y nueva capitana de las Piratas Kuja. Vos sois a la que conocen como Wonder Woman en el mundo del hombre, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y vos habéis aceptado la invitación al Shichibukai.

-Solamente por el bien de mi isla. Yo no me quiero relacionar con el exterior. No me interesa.

-Creedme, el mundo del hombre no es tan malo como dicen. Deberíais ir a visitarlo alguna vez. No os arrepentiréis.

-¡Ja! Antes de que ponga un pie en ese mundo, me cortaré la cabeza. Ni loca iré a ese mundo.

**#######**

BatCueva. Actualidad.

-¡ME NIEGO! ¡SER HÉROE SIGNIFICA REPARTIR MI CARNE CON LOS DEMÁS Y ESO PARA MI ES IMPENSABLE!

-Tranquilo Luffy. Toda la carne que comas será solamente para ti.-Dijo Diana.

-Se nota que eres princesa de un pueblo guerrero. Eres experta en solucionar conflictos.-Dijo Batman.

-¿Princesa de un pueblo guerrero? ¡Como Hancock!-Dijo Luffy.-¿La conoces?

-¡Que sorpresa!-Dijo Diana.-Un hombre amigo de Hancock. Sí, la conozco. Mi madre la Reina Hipolita hizo una alianza con una antigua Princesa Serpiente de Amazon Lily llamada Gloriosa. Bueno Batman, tengo un asunto que atender. Nos veremos en la Atalaya.

Diana salió de la Batcueva, rumbo a Amazon Lily, donde se reunió con Hancock.

-Bienvenida Diana.-Dijo Hancock.

-Muchas gracias, Hancock. Debo decirte que he descubierto algo interesante.

-¿De qué se trata?

-He conocido a un chico muy simpático que afirma conocerte.

-¿Un chico? ¿Hablas de Luffy?-Dijo sonrojándose.

-Sí, hace un rato hablé con él y me ha dicho que te conoce. Y por lo que veo, no me estaba mintiendo.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que estaba hablando de mí! ¡Ves como tenía razón, vieja loca! Debería arrojarte por la ventana.

-Si la has hecho hace un rato.

-¿De qué lo conoces?-Le preguntó Diana.

-Verás, este chico me salvó el cuello cuando tapó el símbolo de esclava de la espalda de mi hermana Sandersonia. Fue el primer hombre que arriesgó su vida por mí y mi gente. Miento, fue el segundo. El primero fue Fisher Tiger.

-Espera un momento, ¿fuiste esclava y no me lo dijiste?

-Temía que me rechazaras o me considerases inferior.

-De eso nada. Para mí eres como una hermana. Al igual que el resto de las amazonas de Themyscira.

-Gracias.

-Bueno Hancock. Debo volver a Themyscira. Saludos.

-Ven siempre que quieras. Serás bien recibida.

Y así, Diana fue hacía la Atalaya.


	5. Justice Power Society of PET Avengers?

**_Capítulo 5: Justice Power Society of PET Avengers?_**

_**Smallville.**_

Era un día precioso, el sol brillaba con intensidad y se podía respirar la calma que caracterizaba al pequeño pueblo de Kansas. Conner se había despertado. Miró su móvil a ver si tenía un mensaje de Cassie, pero solamente tenía uno de Tim, en el que ponía "Gallina".

-¡Je! Ya verás cuando te coja Tim.

Conner bajó a desayunar y a continuación, se disponía a ir al Instituto.

-Bueno Ma. Me voy al Instituto. No hagas nada peligroso. Si necesitas llevar algo pesado o regar las plantas de la entrada, déjaselo a Krypto. Y cierra las puertas con llave.

-Tranquilo Conner. Aunque no lo parezca, sé cuidarme sola.

-Eso lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por mi familia.

-No te preocupes y ve al Instituto. Vas a llegar tarde. Y vuelve pronto a casa. Necesito tu ayuda para cultivar el campo.

-Eso no es problema.

-Y ni se te ocurra saltarte las clases.

-Tranquila Ma. Eso es cosa del pasado. Adios Krypto, pórtate bien y vigila a Ma. Cuando vuelva jugaremos con el disco. ¿Vale?

-¡Woof!

Conner fue superveloz al Instituto. Krypto se sintió triste al ver a su dueño irse y no poder ir con él.

-No te preocupes, Krypto. Volverá pronto. Puedes quedarte aquí tranquilo, por ahora no necesito tu ayuda.

Krypto se quedó dormido una hora. Luego se despertó y se fue volando a dar una vuelta por el mundo. Aunque fuera un perro, tuvo una idea.

_**Kasukabe.**_

-¡Shinnosuke! Saca a pasear a Nevado.

-¡Jope! No me apetece.

-Nevado es responsabilidad tuya. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Y tú tienes el culo muy gordo.

Misae empezó a castigar al niño con dureza. Nevado miraba desde fuera con cara de verguenza, cuando de repente, algo se lo llevó volando.

-Bueno Nevado a pasear. ¡Anda! No está.

_**Juuban.**_

Luna se encontraba mirando desde un tejado la casa de Kakeru. Con ella estaba Artemis.

-No sé que le ves a ese humano.

-Le veo lo que no soy capaz de ver en ti, Artemis.

-Oye. Eso me ha ofendido.

En ese momento, algo se llevó a Luna volando.

_**Thousand Sunny.**_

-Maldito Mugiwara-ya. ¿Dónde estará? ¿Acaso se ha olvidado de la alianza? Lleva sin volver al barco varios días.

-Robin, ¿no creerás que lo han metido en prisión?

-Lo dudo Nami, Batman es un hombre de palabra.

-Hablas como si lo conocieras.

-Es que lo conocí mucho antes que vosotros y a Crocodile.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaah!-Todos se giraron a ver a Chopper, que había gritado.

-¡Chopper no está! ¿puede haber sido Doflamingo? ¡Por favor, Doflamingo! ¡Perdónale la vida a Usop! Yo no te he hecho nada malo!

-Dudo mucho que Joker ataque así. Estad atentos a un posible ataque.

_**En el terrado de un edificio de Metrópolis.**_

Krypto había reunido a Nevado, Luna y Chopper con una intención, crear su grupo de superhéroes animales.

-¿Qué? Un grupo de héroes?-Dijo Chopper.-Pero si yo soy un pirata.

-¡Woof Woof!

-¿Dices que no crees que sea tan malo? ¡Calla bastardo! Me vas a hacer sonrojar idiota.

-¿Por qué le insultas si te está halagando?-Preguntó Luna.

La escena se vio interrumpida cuando la alarma de un banco sonó. El autor del robo era Crazy Quilt.

-Excelente. Con Superman fuera de la ciudad, y lejos del alcance de ese murciélago, al fin podré robar un banco tranquilo.

En ese momento, el grupo atacó a Quilt. Nevado se convirtió en bola de algodón y se lanzó a la cara. Luna empezó a arañarle los tobillos. Krypto le lanzó por los aires y Chopper, en su forma Kung-Fu, le dio un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente. A lo lejos se oían sirenas de coches de la policía.

-¡AAAAH! ¡LA POLICÍA! ¡SI ME VEN AQUÍ ME ARRESTARÁN POR SER PIRATA!

Krypto cogió con la boca a Chopper, Luna y a Nevado y se fueron volando de la ciudad. La policía arrestó a Crazy Quilt sin saber quien había sido. Testigos dijeron que fue un grupo de animales adorables los que vencieron al villano.

El grupo de animales heroicos, al que Chopper llamó Justice Power Society of Pet Avengers, viajó por todo el mundo atrapando villanos y salvando a gente inocente de accidente de coche o incendios.

Krypto y el grupo aterrizaron en Smallville, donde felicitó a sus nuevos amigos por el trabajo hecho.

-No hay de que. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con todos estos villanos?-Dijo Luna.

-¡Woof Woof!

-¿Se los enseñarás a SuperBoy para que vea que te has portado bien?-Dijo Chopper.-Me parece bien, pero, ¿me podrías llevar de vuelta al barco? No quisiera preocupar a mis amigos.

-¡Woof!-Y así Krypto llevó a sus nuevos amigos al lugar al que correspondían.

_**Kasukabe.**_

Krypto dejo a Nevado el último. Shin chan por fin encontró a Nevado.

-¡Vaya! Aquí estabas. Seguro que estabas con alguna perrita guapa. Pero que pillo eres, Nevado.

-¡Uuuuh!-Respondió Nevado con una gota en su frente.

Krypto volvía a casa, pero por el camino, vio el globo del Team Rocket. Krypto lo reventó con su visión calorífica y agarró a los tres villanos. Lo dejó en el campo de Smallville. En ese momento, SuperBoy apareció.

-Krypto. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Me has traido al Team Rocket, a Parasite, a King Shark y a Silver Sword. ¿Has viajado por el mundo, pasando por Hawaii, Metropolis y vete tu a saber donde más, y has traído a mi galería de villanos hasta aquí?-Dijo Conner. Krypto estaba esperando una felicitación, pero Conner le castigó.-¡Perro malo! Silver Sword se ha reformado. Y King Shark ya estaba encerrado en Belle Reve. No puedes hacer esto. Si descubren mi identidad, la de Superman o la de mi familia... Puede pasar algo terrible. ¿Ya no recuerdas cuando Brainiac nos atacó? ¡Pa murió! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

Krypto se quedó mirando a su dueño. Luego se tumbó en el suelo mostrando tristeza. Conner sintió pena por el animal.

-Lo siento Krypto. Me he pasado. Tu intención ha sido buena. Lo siento de veras. Eres un buen perro.-Al oír eso, Krypto empezó a lamerle la cara.-Vamos a devolverlos a sus sitios. Sabes Krypto, tu olfato es muy bueno. Quizás vengas conmigo en la próxima misión. ¿Sabes qué? Por esta vez me saltaré la aburrida clase de Química del Señor Jannson. ¿vamos a jugar con tu disco favorito?

El perro ladró de felicidad. Conner comenzó a lanzarle su disco a Krypto pero éste lo rompió enseguida con los dientes. Krypto fue volando, y le trajo la tapa de una boca de alcantarilla.

-¿Prefieres que te lance esto? ¡Allá va!-Conner lo lanzó con fuerza, y Krypto lo cogió enseguida. En ese momento, recibió una llamada de Batman.

-SuperBoy, necesito que vengas a Nueva York. Metallo y un grupo de villanos están atacando la ciudad.

-En seguida voy. ¡Vamos Krypto!

Y así, SuperBoy y Krypto se fueron hacía Nueva York.


	6. Capítulo 6: Batman y Robin

_**Capítulo 6: Batman y Robin.**_

_**Thousand Sunny.**_

Chopper había regresado de su aventura con Krypto y sus nuevos amigos. Nami había estado preocupada. Pensaba que se había caído al agua o que Doflamingo o algún vendedor de esclavos lo había capturado. Ella se sentía responsable de Chopper, más que nada para devolverle el favor que él y a la Doctora Kureha le hicieron en Drum.

-Chopper, me alegro que estés bien. Pero por favor, no vuelvas a darme ese susto.

-Tranquila Nami. No volverá a pasar.

-A ver si Mugiwara-ya aparece también y vamos a por Doflamingo de una maldita vez. Doflamingo debe pensar que soy un cobarde.

Robin estaba aliviada de ver que su amigo estaba a salvo. Cogió su libro y empezó a leerlo. Pero en realidad estaba recordando un momento de su vida.

_**Gotham City, hace 6 años.**_

Robin estaba escapando de la banda pirata a la que se había unido para refugiarse del Gobierno Mundial, pero escapó tras enterarse de que planeaban entregarla a cambio de un puesto en el Shichibukai. Se escondió detrás de un contenedor, ya que le estaban persiguiendo los piratas.

-¿La habéis visto?

-No capitán. Déjenos más tiemp...¡ARGH!

El capitán mató a su subordinado. Robin, que estaba escondida cerca se asustó al ver la escena.

-Yo no quiero fracasados en mi tripulación. Buscad al "Demonio de Ohara", sólo así me aceptarán en el Shichibukai. No voy a dejar escapar esta oportunidad de oro. Volved con las manos vacías, y ya sabéis lo que os espera.

A todos les entró un escalofrío. Se dividieron por la ciudad para buscar a Robin.

-Estoy rodeado de estúpidos. Si no hubiesen hablado más de la cuenta, ella no sabría nada. Y la podía haber entregado sin problemas.

Robin intentó escapar sin hacer ruido, pero le dio por accidente a una lata, llamando la atención del capitán.

-Ahí estabas, Nico Robin. Ven sin oponer resistencia. O me veré obligado a usar la fuerza.-Dijo el capitán mientras sacaba un látigo. Robin cruzó sus brazos dispuesta a usar su poder de la Fruta del Diablo "Hana Hana".-No te atreverás. Te haces la dura, pero en realidad no eres capaz de matar a una mosca. Ríndete, y a lo mejor no te entrego al Gobierno Mundial... herida. ¡BAAAYOHOHOHOHOHO!

Robin estaba asustada. El capitán tenía razón, aborrecía la violencia. Pero veía que no tenía más remedio. Cuando el capitán se disponía a golpearla, una sombra se le abalanzó y empezó a darle una buena paliza al capitán pirata.

-Vaya, vaya. El Murciélago ha hecho acto de presencia. Mejor, seré conocido como el pirata que mató a Batman y entregó a la "Demonio de Ohara" a cambio del título de Shichibukai.

-Tú irás a prisión, maníaco.

-No, pronto estarán aquí mis hombres. Y juntos acabaremos contigo.

-¿Te refieres a esta gente?-Dijo una voz de niño. Era Tim Drake, que empezaba sus aventuras a los 10 años como Robin, el chico maravilla. los piratas estaban atados y noqueados.

-Derrotados por un crío. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Capitán Pirata Chesskipa "El Parásito". Aquí acaban tus días de delincuencia.-Batman le dio un puñetazo, noqueándolo. Luego, él y Robin se acercaron a Nico Robin.-Puedo ayudarte. Puedo darte refugio y una nueva identidad. Confía en mí.

-¡Aléjate! ¡No te me acerques! Sé que eres un hombre de justicia, pero esa justicia destruyó mi hogar y a mi familia.

-Lo sé. Sé lo que pasó realmente en Ohara. Lo siento mucho.-Batman le iba a poner una mano en el hombro, pero Robin usó su habilidad para inmovilizar a Batman y a Tim y empezó a huir de ellos.-¡Espera! ¡Puedo ayudarte! ¿Es qué piensas estar huyendo el resto de tu vida?

-Sí, si me permite alejarme de gente como tú.-Robin corría mientras recordaba a Saul y a Kuzan.

-"Recuerda bien Robin, nadie en este mundo está solo. En el mar hay gente que te acogerá y te cuidará como alguien de tu familia. ¡Dereshishishii!"

-"Escapa con esta barca. Te dejaré vivir para saber que vio en ti Saul. No esperes que te vuelva a ayudar. Si intentas hacer cualquier cosa que amenaces al mundo, seré el primero en ir a por ti."

Al recordar eso, Robin empezó a llorar. Se escondió en otro callejón, hasta que un remolino de arena apareció ante ella con una carta con una calavera. En ella ponía: "Si quieres vivir, ven al edificio BW inmediatamente." Robin fue al edificio. Estaba abandonado, pero ella entró. Inspeccionó el lugar hasta llegar a una habitación con las luces encendidas. Ahí había un hombre sentado mirando un acuario con Bananawanis.

-Bien Nico Robin. Necesito tu ayuda. He localizado un Poneglyph en Arabasta. Sé que lo sabes leer y traducir. Ayúdame y yo te protegeré del Gobierno Mundial.

-Tu eres Crocodile. ¿Cómo va a protegerme si eres un pirata?

-Claro, es cierto. Aun no es público. Me acaban de nombrar Shichibukai. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me ayudas?

-Esta bien. Pero no me llames en público Nico Robin.

-Bien. ¿Qué te parece Miss All Sunday?

-Perfecto. Acepto.

-¡Kuhahahaha! Muy bien. A partir de hoy no me llames Crocodile. LLamame Mister 0. Y ahora marchémonos de esta ciudad.

Fuera de la ciudad, no sólo Batman buscaba a Robin, sino también el Ejército Revolucionario.

_**4 años después **_

Robin conoció a Luffy en Whiskey Peak.

-¡Largo de mi barco! Tú has matado l cara salchicha.

-Fufu. Nos volveremos a ver.

-Espero que no. O te pateo el culo.

-Jeje. Eres muy gracioso.-Robin y Luffy se quedaron mirándose.-Vamos Banchi.-Robin se subió a una tortuga gigante y se fue.

1 mes después, en la Tumba de los Reyes, Arabasta.

-¡Déjame aquí! ¡Quiero morir! No me une nada a este mundo. Suéltame. ¿Me oyes?

-Tú te callas y te vienes conmigo. Yo me encargaré de que no te pase nada.

-¡Ah!-En ese momento recordó las palabras de Saul.

Otro mes más tarde, Luffy asaltó Ennies Lobby y derrotó al CP9 para salvar a Robin.

-¡Dilo! ¡Di que quieres vivir!

-¡Luffy! ¡Sálvame! ¡Quiero ver mundo! ¡Quiero viajar por el mar azul! ¡Quiero vivir!-Dijo Robin entre lágrimas.

-No seas tonto. No puedes salvarla. Eso es una declaración de guerra al Gobierno Mundial.-Dijo Spandam.

-Sogeking quema la bandera.-Ussop hizo lo que Luffy le pidió, alarmando a Spandam.-¡Me da igual quien sea mi enemigo! ¡Si se meten con mi amigos, iré y les daré una patada en el culo.- Los Mugiwara asintieron.

Al día siguiente, el mundo se enteró de las acciones de Luffy. Batman leía el periódico.

-"¿Así que ya has encontrado tu lugar? No es el más seguro, pero me alegro por ti, Robin."-Pensaba Batman.

_**Actualidad.**_

Robin leía su libro. Empezó a sonreír y dijo.

-Me pregunto como me hubiese ido con Batman. Quizás hubiese sido una Batgirl. Fufu.


	7. Capítulo 7: Alianzas (II)

**Capítulo 7: Alianza. (II)**

El rey del mundo se encontraba sentado en su trono, cuando de repente, un soldado de su ejército personal entró en el Salón algo alterado.

-¡Majestad! Traigo noticias.

-¿De qué se trata, general?

-He recibido un mensaje de Batman de la Liga de la Justicia. Dice que en una misión con ese grupo de héroes nuevo han descubierto un nuevo continente. También dice que tengamos cuidado con los piratas que vienen de ese continente.

-Ya veo. ¿Has advertido al Almirante de Flota Sakazuki sobre esta noticia?

-Sí, majestad. He enviado mensajes a todos los líderes del mundo. Incluso he enviado a un escuadrón a ese nuevo continente para que contacten con su líderes.

-Buen trabajo General.

En ese momento, en el Salón entran los Gorosei, un grupo de 5 ancianos que actúan como los ministros del Rey.

-Permítanos decirle algo Majestad.-Dijo el anciano que vestía una túnica y llevaba una espada.-Nos preocupa la aparición de más piratas. Ya tenemos problemas con los que salen a la mar inspirados en los crímenes de BarbaBlanca, BarbaNegra, Roger o ese Mugiwara.

-Nos da miedo que estos piratas incentiven a más gente a salir a la mar y llevar una vida de criminal.-Dijo otro anciano con un gran bigote blanco y una mancha en la cabeza.

-No os preocupéis por eso, señores.-Dijo el General.-Esos piratas están asustados con lo que pueda haber más allá de sus tierras. No se moverán del Nuevo Continente.

-Esperemos que tenga razón.-Y con esto, los Gorosei abandonaron el Salón.

Continente del Demonio.

El escuadrón perteneciente al Ejército de Rey del Mundo llegó hasta Saillune, donde fueron recibidos por el príncipe heredero Filionel. El aspecto del príncipe asustó a los soldados del escuadrón.

-Sed bienvenidos a Saillune.

-¿Es usted el monarca de este reino?

-No, soy el primero en la lista de sucesión. Mi padre, el Rey Eldoran padece una enfermedad que le obliga a estar postrado en cama y no puede gobernar.

-Ya veo, es una mala noticia. Venimos como representantes del Rey del Mundo.

Los soldados le explicaron a Filionel la historia y la situación del mundo actual. Filionel les explicó lo que ocurrió dentro de la Barrera tras la Guerra contra los demonios. Filionel tuvo una idea. Enviar a los representante de las naciones que hay en el Continente del Demonio para que conozcan al Rey del Mundo y hacer una alianza. El jefe del escuadrón accedió.

Varios días después, en Mariejois varios líderes y herederos del Continente del Demonio llegaron para conocer al Rey del Mundo. También fueron a la reunión el presidente de los Estados Unidos, que venía de aclarar un asunto en Alaska, y la Princesa de Arabasta Nefertari Vivi.

-Me alegra ver que habéis venido. Acepto formar una alianza con vosotros. A partir de ahora formareis parte del Gobierno Mundial.

-Yo acepto también formar una alianza con vos, Rey del mundo.-Dijo Ameria, princesa de Saillune.

-Yo digo lo mismo. O sea.-Dijo Martina, nueva reina de Zoana.

-Yo, Bergis, rey de Ruvinagard, también acepto.-Dijo un rey de aspecto sospechoso.

-Yo, el rey de Dilss, Welss Zeno Gairia también acepto.-Dijo un rey de aspecto atractivo.

-¡OY! ¡Qué rey más guapo!-Dijo Martina.

-¡Compórtate! Además, te recuerdo que te acabas de casar.-Dijo Ameria.

-Aguafiestas.

-Y yo, la Princesa Zelda del reino de Hyrule, también acepto vuestra alianza.-Dijo la joven princesa mientras miraba a Welss. Sentía en el un aura maligna.

-Muchísimas gracias por vuestra alianza.-Dijo Vivi.-Esperemos que nuestras naciones se lleven bien.

-Bien dicho, Princesa Vivi.-Dijo el Presidente.-El mundo será mucho mejor si todos convivimos en paz.

-Yo también lo espero.-Dijo el Rey.-Por el bien del planeta. Además, por petición de Ameria, no importaremos tecnología al Continente del Demonio para que conserve su aspecto. El continente será declarado Patrimonio Histórico. Es una muestra de como vivíamos hace 500 años.

Y así, se formó una alianza que durará eternamente.


	8. Capítulo 8: Rey del Mar

**Capítulo 8: Rey del Mar.**

Hace aproximadamente un millón de años, cuando el hombre todavía vivía en las cuevas y empezaban a usar el fuego, un gran imperio surgió en el continente conocido como Atlántida. Su capital era Atlantis. Era una nación que con el paso del tiempo, iba mejorando y era la envidia de todo el mundo. Hasta que comenzó el reinado de un hombre engreído que una vez subió al trono, comenzó a llamarse Poseidón, ya que se creía que era el dios convertido en hombre. El dios lo vio todo desde su palacio en el Mediterráneo. Y estaba furioso.

-¡Cómo se atreve! Un mortal usando mi nombre y actuando de esa manera, manchando mi imagen. No se librará del castigo. Y por su conducta, su pueblo pagará las consecuencias.

Poseidón fue a una cueva submarina en Asia, donde dormía Kyogre. Le despertó temporalmente y le ordenó hundir en el mar a la Atlántida.

El Pokemon legendario hizo lo que le ordenó y empezó a enviar tsunamis contra la Atlantida, hundiéndola totalmente en el agua y obligando a la población a vivir bajo el mar toda la eternidad. El rey engreído falleció en el ataque. Kyogre se fue a descansar de nuevo. Pero Poseidón recibió la visita de su hermano Zeus.

-Poseidón. ¿Cómo osas actuar en mi reino? ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas que cuando vencimos a padre Crono, nos dividimos el planeta entre Hades, tú y yo? Tú juraste actuar solamente en el mar.

-No podía dejar impune a ese desgraciado que ha manchado mi nombre.

-Bien. Por romper tu promesa, serás condenado a vivir en este ánfora hasta que cambie de idea.-Zeus usó su enorme poder para encerrar a su hermano. Pero esta escena era vita por un Dios Oscuro en Apokolips.

-Excelente. Mi plan empieza a tener forma. Destruiré desde dentro a los panteones de la Tierra. Así sus habitantes solamente me adoraran a mí, el autentico Dios. Godfrey, dentro de un millón de años irás a la Tierra y les lavarás el cerebro a sus habitantes.

-De acuerdo, excelencia.

Y así pasaron los años. Darkseid manipulo una última vez a Poseidón. El dios poseyó a Julián Solo y le obligó a que secuestrará a Atenea e inundara la Tierra. Pero los guardianes de la Diosa pararon a Poseidón y, sin saberlo, al Dios Oscuro. Los Santos de Atenea también lucharon contra Namor, que seguía ciegamente la voluntad del dios marino.

Ciudad de Atlantis.

7 meses antes de la primera invasión Radam, su entonces rey Namor, estaba reunido con su consejo de ministros.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Qué ataquemos la Superficie?

-Sí. A pesar de que yo pertenezca a los dos mundos. La gente de la superficie no respeta al fondo oceánico. No para de contaminarlo. Incluso llegué a apoyar las ideas de esa banda criminal llamada Team Aqua, que querían aumentar el volumen del agua del Planeta. Incluso apoyé la decisión de nuestro dios y patrón Poseidón de inundar la Tierra.

-Lo siento. Pero hicisteis una alianza con el Rey del Mundo y le prometisteis que no atacaríais la superficie. Mirad al Rey Neptuno del Reino Ryugu. Intenta que los habitantes de su reino marino y los de la superficie se lleven bien. Incluso Jinbe se unió al Shichibukai como embajador del mundo submarino.

-Pues he cambiado de idea. No soy como esos tontos de Neptuno y Jinbe. Iremos a la Guerra. ¿Qué decís vosotros?

-Hemos hablado y nos negamos. También decidimos que tu dejas de ser nuestro Rey. Y nombraremos rey a Orin, descendiente, al igual que tú, del loco rey Poseidón. No permitiremos que lleves a la ruina a Atlantis.

-De acuerdo. Me exiliaré de Atlantis. Y me iré con aquellos que me sean leales. No volveré a pisar esta tierra jamás.

Dicho esto, Namor se fue de la Atlántida. Se unió a lo X-Men, ya que Namor era mutante. Y fundó una ciudad submarina llamada Nuevo Atlantis bajo la Nación Mutante de Utopía, cerca de San Francisco.

El consejo de ministros informó a Orin, conocido como Aquaman, de que el era el nuevo rey de la Atlántida. Éste aceptó. Y él y la Reina Mera fueron coronados monarcas de la nación submarina.


	9. Capítulo 9: Futuro (I)

**Capítulo 9: Futuro (I)**

Esta historia ocurre en una linea temporal alternativa.

Hace 7 años, en el Laboratorio del Doctor Gero.

El científico trabajaba en un androide, cuanto los androides 17 y 18 aparecieron.

-Hola Gero. ¿En qué trabajas?

-Cállate, A-17. Estoy creando al androide 19. Un androide servicial que me ayudará a convertirme a mí mismo en el androide 20.

-¿Usted quiere convertirse en un androide?

-Así es A-18. Quiero vivir eternamente.

-No es necesario que cree más androides.

-A-17 tiene razón. Nosotros dos podemos con Goku.

-No. No puedo confiar en vosotros. Sois demasiado desobedientes. Os desactivaré y modificaré vuestras actitudes.

-Me temo que no.

La androide perforó el pecho del doctor y el androide moreno le dio una patada arrancándole la cabeza. Luego los dos androides destruyeron el laboratorio.

En una isla del sur de Japón llamada Amenbo, los dos androides aparecieron y empezaron a destruir y matar.

-Oye, esto de destruir es muy divertido.

-Tienes razón A-17. Los humanos han tardado siglos en hacer ciudades. Y nosotros las destruimos en un segundo. ¡Jajajaja!

La gente huía asustada. Esperaban que alguien les ayudará. Pero no sabían que la Liga de la Justicia y Los Vengadores quedaron muy mal tras luchar contra Doomsday. Superman murió al parar a la bestia. Bane rompió la espalda de Batman y Thor falleció en esta linea temporal cuando Loki aceleró el Ragnarok. Y Goku murió de una enfermedad del corazón. Las grandes esperanzas de este mundo no estaban para poder detener a los androides. Los Guerreros Z, La Liga, Los Vengadores y otros grupos de héroes fueron victimas de las máquinas asesinas.

En esta linea temporal no se formó la Justice Power Society of Avengers. El laboratorio donde estaban creando a Superboy fue destruido por los androides. El East Blue fue masacrado en un día. Los androide mataron a un joven Seiya y a su hermana antes de que éste entrenara para Atenea. Los barrios de Juuban y Odaiba fueron los primeros sitios en ser atacados por los androides. El laboratorio de Energía Fotónica fue destruido antes de que el profesor Kabuto terminara al Mazinger. Tampoco pudieron construir los EVA por falta de recursos debido a los constantes ataques de los androides. Los proyectos espaciale fueron cancelados. D-Boy jamás fue al espacio y los radams no tienen conocimiento de la Tierra. Pero D-Boy y su familia fueron asesinados por los androides. Y MegaMan y el grupo de Bo-bobo murieron luchando contra las maquinas asesinas.

Kasukabe, Springfield, Gotham, Metropolis, Arabasta... Toda caían a manos de lo androides.

Solamente quedaron dos personas que podían hacer frente a esta amenaza: Trunks y Gohan. Pero desafortunadamente Gohan murió a manos del A-17 y Trunks quedó malherido tras ser atacado por A-18.

Los dioses cortaron sus lazos con la humanidad. Darkseid, al ver la tierra convertida en un infierno, decidió abandonar la búsqueda de la Ecuación Anti-Vida que él creía que estaba en la Tierra.

Yggdrasil, el dios del mundo digital, cortó sus comunicaciones con el Mundo Real. Y al no poder contar con niños humanos, creó a los Caballeros Reales como defensa contra los Amos Oscuros. Yggdrasil empezó a temer por su seguridad cuando el Programa X empezó a infectar a los digimons. Varios digimons supervivientes desarrollaron un AntiCuerpo X y mutaron su aspecto. Yggdrasil destruyó el viejo Mundo Digital para acabar con los digimons X y creó uno nuevo en donde vivían los supervivientes. Pero unos cuantos digimons X se salvaron. Yggdrasil ordenó a los caballeros reales destruirlos a todos. En medio de esta masacre, un digimon llamado DORUMon, portador del Antivirus X, se alzó y destruyó al ordenador renegado al evolucionar en AlphaMon, el Caballero Real que aparece solamente en crisis graves.

Trunks estaba en las ruinas de un hospital. Su madre estaba sentada a su lado.

-Malditos androides.

-Si Goku estuviese vivo, tal vez tendría una idea de como derrotarlos.

-¿Era fuerte ese Goku?

-Sí, hijo. Mucho. No era muy inteligente, pero a la hora de luchar era un auténtico genio. He creado una máquina del tiempo basándome en los estudios del Profesor Omori, un viejo amigo de tu abuelo.

-¿Una máquina del tiempo?

-Sí. Irás en ella. Le darás esta medicina a Goku y les avisarás de la llegada de los Androides. Pero antes, curaremos esas heridas.

Una vez Trunks salió del hospital, usó la máquina del tiempo de su madre y viajó al pasado. Pero por el camino se encontró con alguien.

-Alto. Yo la Guardiana del Tiempo te pido que detengas esta máquina.

-Déjame pasar. Debo parar esta masacre.

-Lo siento. Pero la Reina Serenity y los Guardianes del Universo prohíben el viaje en el tiempo. Yo estoy aquí para evitarlos.

-Pero si no hago nada, la tragedia se repetirá eternamente. Se que no cambiará mi linea temporal. Pero merece la pena si hay al menos alguna linea temporal que pueda vivir libre de los androides.

Estas palabras convencieron a Sailor Pluto.

-De acuerdo, pasa. Pero no hables más de la cuenta. Podría afectar a tu propia existencia o al destino de algunas personas.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.

Trunks viajó al pasado. Salvó a la Tierra de Freezer y su padre. Le dio a Goku la medicina que le salvó de la enfermedad mortal y les ayudó a destruir a los androides y a Cell.

Trunks regresó a su linea temporal.

-Ya he vuelto madre.

Trunks le explicó todo lo que pasó. Hasta que la radio alertó de la presencia de lo androides en Pansy City. Trunks fue a por ellos y los destruyó gracias a los conocimientos que adquirió en el pasado. Luego venció al Cell de su época y viajó al pasado para dar la buena noticia a sus amigos. Pero ea reunión se vio fastidiada por la aparición de Bojack y su banda.

En el correfor del tiempo, Pluto miraba la nueva linea temporal que se formaba. Vio que en el Siglo XXX se formó el Reino de Tokyo de Cristal, gobernado por la hija de la Reina Serenity.

-Si no hubiese dejado pasar a ese chico, este futuro esperanzador no se hubiese formado.

Sailor Pluto fue al Siglo XXX a mostrar sus respetos a la Neo Reina Serenity, la nueva reina del mundo futuro.


	10. Capítulo 10: Reliquias

**Capítulo 9: Reliquia.**

_**Atalaya.**_

La Doctora Light y el Detective Marciano estaban viendo la batalla.

-Otra vez ese maldito de Hell. Voy a ir ahí abajo y a enseñarle a no meterse con Japón.-En ese momento entraba Wonder Woman.

-No hará falta que vayas, Kimiko. El grupo de Batman ya se está encargando de ellos. Dime, ¿son esos los robots de los que me hablaste?

-Sí. Son obra de un científico chiflado llamado Doctor Hell.

-Que nombre más bonito.-Dijo J'onn.

-"Esos robots... Son muy parecidos a los que usaba un pueblo de la Antigua Grecia que desapareció sin dejar rastro."-Pensaba Diana.

_**#######**_

Hace varios milenios, apareció en Grecia un pueblo llamado Mykene, situado en la Isla Bardos, entró en contacto con una raa de gigantes alienigenas. Con su ayuda, ese pueblo se convirtió en un imperio cuya tecnologia era muy avanzada. Curiosamente, los alienigenas tenían los nombres de los Dioses Griegos, pero éstos no tomaron represalias ya que estaban ocupados luchando contra Tifón.

El comandante de los alienigenas, Urano, ordenó a Zeus y Hades quedarse en la Tierra y ayudar a los habitantes del planeta a desarrollar una gran civiliación.

Pero Hades tenía otros planes. Quería dominar a la gente del Planeta con sus robots gigantes. Le pidió a Zeus que se le uniera, pero éste se negó. Dijo que ellos no eran conquistadores, estaban ahí para ayudar. Zeus se retiró. Hades se quedó.

-Estás equivocado, Zeus. Debemos aprovechar nuestra ventaja tecnológica para dominar a las razas inferiores. Nuestro destino es dominar el Universo.

-Cuanta razón tiene, Amo Hades.

-Nosotros le ayudaremos en su plan.

-¡Oh! ¡Tristán! ¡Isolda! Sabía que podía contar con vosotros.

-Cuenta también con el Duque Gorgon.

-Bien. Os contaré mi plan. Nos libraremos del tonto de Zeus y dominaremos todo este planeta.

Zeus y Hades pelearon. Zeus por la humanidad. Hades por dominarlos. El combate parecía muy igualado. Hasta que la balanza se inclinó a favor de Zeus. Zeus acabó con Hades. Pero la herida mortal que le hizo acabó matando a Zeus. El Imperio Mikene acabó enterrado debido a un deprendimiento de rocas causado por la batalla entre Zeus y Hades. Gorgon, Tristán e Isolda huyeron en la Isla artificial llamada Bardos. La pareja fue sellada para que pudiera sobrevivir al paso de los años. Gorgon se quedó vigilando la Isla y protegiendola de intrusos.

_**#######**_

_**Finales del Siglo XX.**_

Una expedición dirigida por el Doctor Kabuto y el Doctor Hell encontró la Isla. Empearon a investigarla, hasta que Hell descubrió a los robots gigantes. También encontró a los enamorados, pero un derrumbamiento destruyó parte de sus cuerpos. Entonces decidió usar ese descubrimiento para dominar el mundo. Mató a todos sus compañeros, a excepción de Kabuto que consiguió escapar.

-Maldito. Ya acabaré contigo otro día.

En ese momento alguien atacó a Hell.

-¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en esta isla? Acabaré con tu vida ahora mismo.

-¡No! Espera. Déjame usar a esos robots para dominar el mundo.

Gorgon se lo pensó.

-"Si dejo que este idiota use mis robots y debilite a los ejércitos de la Tierra, será más fácil para Mikene dominar el mundo." Vale. De acuerdo. Te dejo que los uses. Pero usalos bien.

-Mil gracias.

A continuación, Hell cogió las mitades que no habían sido destruidas de los amantes y con ellas creó al Baron Ashura.

-Bien. Con este ejército, dominar el mundo será fácil. ¡Jajajajaja!


	11. Justice Power Society of Pet Avengers II

_**Capítulo 11: Justice Power Society of Pet Avengers. (II)**_

_**Santuario Secreto, Happy Harbour, Rhode Island.**_

El grupo abrió un Tubo Boom. Iban a ir a Capsule Corp a pedir ayuda a Bulma. Conner se acercó a Krypto, el cual estaba triste porque su dueño iba a viajar muy lejos y no podía ir con él.

-Tú tranquilo, Krypto. Volveremos enseguida. Ya lo verás. Y cuando vuelva, juguaremos al lanamiento de plato.

-¡WOOF!

-Un perro muy fiel tu ser.-Dijo Yoda a Krypto mientras lo acariciaba.

SuperBoy se fue con sus amigos. Krypto se quedó solo. Entonces decidió ir a ver a sus amigos de la JPSPA. Krypto recogió a Luna, Nevado y a Chopper.

-¿Otra vez?-Dijo Luna.-Pensaba que tu amo te prohibió hacer esto otra vez.

-¡Woof! ¡Woof!

-Krypto dice que SuperBoy está en el espacio con la JPSA. ¡KYAAAAAH! Espero que Luffy esté bien.

-Ahora estoy preocupada por Sailor Moon.

-¡Woof Woof!

-¿Dices que quieres reclutar a más miembros?

-¡Woof!

Krypto viajó por el mundo y empezó a reclutar miembros para su equipo.

Luna, Nevado y Chopper esperaron hasta que Krypto volvió. Chopper les enseñaba un uniforme que Kin'emon le había hecho.

-Ahora podéis llamarme Chopper Mask.-Luna y Nevado miraban a hopper con verguenza.

Krypto volvió y había traido con él a Pikachu y a Rush.

El grupo, junto a sus nuevos amigos fueron por todo el mundo en busca de gente con problemas. Su busqueda tuvo sus frutos cuando llegaron a Europa. Más concretamente a un reino llamado Reino Champiñon, cuyos héroes eran de origen italiano. El país estaba siendo atacado por barcos voladores. Estos pertenecian a Bowser, rey demonio del Reino Koopa.

-¡Bwahahahaha! Hoy es el día en el que capturaré a la Princesa Peach y la obligaré a ser mi esposa. Así podré usar su magia para gobernar el Universo.

-Somos imparables papi.

-Así es Bowser Junior.

En ese momento, varios barcos voladores explotaron. La causa fue la visión de calor de Krypto. Los heroicos animales subieron a la nave principal y derrotaron fácilmente a los esbirros de Bowser.

-Malditos. ¡Cómo osáis desafiarme!

Los animales se lanzaron contra Bower e hijo. El patoso tirano fue derrotado antes de empezar el ataque.

La princesa recompensó a los animales con una caricia. Luna, Nevado y Chopper esperaban otra clase de recompensa.

Y una vez más, la JPSPA Salvó al mundo.

Krypto devolvió a sus amigos a sus respectivos hogares. El perro de Krypton volvió a Happy Harbour. Se tumbó y se puso a dormir mientras esperaba el regreso de su amo.

_**FIN.**_


	12. Capítulo 12: Impacto

_**Capítulo 12: Impacto.**_

A lo largo de la historia, la Tierra ha sufrido dos impactos.

Uno fue provocado por Beerus, el dios de la destrucción, el día que visitó la Tierra. Por aquel entonces, aun existían los dinosaurios.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! Que planeta más bonito. Podría venir aquí a dormir de vez en cuando. ¡AAAAAAAARGH!

Un pequeño pokémon preistórico llamado Tyrunt mordió la cola de Beerus porque quería jugar con él. El dios tomó esto como un insulto.

-¡Cómo te atreves!

Beerus decidió extinguir a todos los dinosaurios de la Tierra.

-Amo Beerus. Ha sido muy brusco. Ese pequeñín sólo quería jugar con él.

-Cállate. Ahora tengo asuntos importante de los que hablar con ese viejo Kaio Shin.

Posteriormente, científicos dijeron que los dinosaurios se extinguieron debido al impacto de un gran meteorito

_**#######**_

Hace 14 años. 1 mes antes de la llegada del Saiyan Raditz a la Tierra.

Un grupo de expedición formado por científicos de todo el mundo investigaba el Polo Sur en busca de algo.

O mejor dicho, alguien.

La expedición recibía el nombre del apellido de su jefe. Su jefe era Katsuragi. Él, junto a sus colegas científicos y su pequeña hija Misato investigaban el Polo Sur.

Pero no eran los únicos.

Un ser grotesco, nacido de los constantes experimentos nucleares realizados en el Planeta Tierra, también buscaba a ese ser.

-¡Ahahahahaha! Noto su poder. Con él, convertiré este mundo en un verdadero Infierno.

La expedición encontró lo que buscaba.

El cuerpo de un gigantesco ser celestial al que llamaban Adam.

-Por fin lo encontramos Ikari. Aquí está. Los pergaminos del Mar Muerto tenían razón.

-Eso parece.-En ese momento, el movil de Gendo Ikari suena.-¿Sí? Enseguida vuelvo a Japón.-Ikari cuelga.-Lo siento, tengo que volver a Japón. Mi mujer quiere decirme algo personalmente.

-Lo entiendo.

Ikari se subió a un helicóptero y regresó a un portaaviones que lo llevó de vuelta a Japón.

Uno de los científico se acercó a Katsuragi.

-Debemos dejarlo donde está, profesor Katsuragi. Me da muy mala espina.

-¿Que dices, Simon? Desde que encontraste esa corona que etás muy paranoico.

-No es verdad. Yo solamente os traduzco los secretos que el hielo me cuenta.

-Simon, me das miedo.-Dijo una niña que se acercó a Simon.

-No me temas, Gunther. El hielo es nuestro amigo.

-Pero yo me llamo Marceline, no Gunther.

-Eso he dicho. Anda, ve a jugar con Misato.

-¡Vale!

A lo lejos, la malvada criatura miraba al ángel.

-¡Te encontré!No dejaré que esos humanos te pongan las manos encima.

El engendro bajó a donde estaban los científicos y comenzó a exterminarlos con llamas que salían de su boca.

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Katsuragi alterado.

-Yo soy el Lich. Y junto con esa cosa, convertiré la Tierra en un planeta muerto. Ahora que Piccolo no está, es mi turno para destruir este Planeta. ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Simon, llévate a Misato y Marceline a un lugar seguro.

-Vale. Que el hielo te protega.

Simon se llevó a las dos jóvenes hacía las capsulas de rescate.

-No dejaré que nadie escape.-Lich había roto el cuello de Katsuragi y escupió una llama que iba directa a Simon, pero falló y le dio a Adam. El ángel despertó. Al hacerlo, generó un inmenso campo AT que provocó alteraciones en el planeta. Sacó a la Tierra de su eje, provocando tsunamis y cataclismos. Mucha gente falleció. Adam provocó una inmensa explosión, destruyendo al Lich.

-¡ESTO NO TENÍA QUE ACABAR ASÍ! ¡Volveré!

Por suerte, Simon, Misato y Marceline consiguieron escapar. El Polo Sur quedó totalmente destruido. La cápsula fue rescatada del mar cuando fue encontrada por los Marines. Misato volvió a Japón. Simon y Marceline viajaron por toda la Tierra.

Kamisama vio con horror todo lo que había pasado. Decidió bajar a la Tierra y usar las Bolas de Dragón para devolver a la Tierra su aspecto original. Con el deseo resucitaron todos los que murieron a causa del despertar de Adam. Por desgracia, los científicos de la expedición no estaban entre los resucitados.

El Rey del Mundo cubrió la expedición y dijo que el cataclismo fue provocado debido al Segundo Impacto de un meteorito. Pero no pudo explicar el milagro que reparó y resucitó a los muertos.

En Japón, Gendo estaba hablando con Keel.

-¿Así que Adam ha sido capturado?-Preguntó Gendo.

-Sí. Todo gracias al uso de la Lanza de Longinus. Hemos conseguido reducir a Adam a un estado de embrión. Así será más fácil ocultarlo.

-Con Adam en nuestra posesión, será más fácil poner en marcha el Proyecto de Complementación Humana.


End file.
